Repairing Tallahassee
by RiverBecca
Summary: When Neal recives the postcard from August as the curse has been broken he decides to take a trip to storybrooke. There might just be more then he expected when he gets there. Each Episode with Neal involved all characters involved Some episodes will have Changes not relating to Neal Please Review AU season 2, part 1 of my Tallahassee Series
1. Broken

Sorry everyone who wanted me to write watching OUAT but I have decided against it. This will be a Swanfire (and all other Cannon ships) fic. If Neal chose to come to Storybrooke of his own accord, I will be doing all the episodes and it won't just be Neal centric I will be adding other stuff as well. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Neal got home just as the rain started, as he walked in he glanced over at the dream catcher he still kept and noticed the windows were open. He didn't remember leaving them open but shrugged and tried to close the window; he dropped his phone he sighed giving up, this was not his day.

As he went to turn around he noticed a dove coming with some sort of note. He took the note or postcard as it seemed to be that read 'Welcome to Storybrooke' and 'Broken' on the back of it, he then realised it was from August saying that Emma had broken the curse.

That was great news, it meant that he had a chance to gain Emma's forgiveness after abandoning her and leaving her to take to fall for him. Neal knew that it would be unlikely that she would forgive him anytime soon though if at all, but he was going to try no matter how long it takes him.

Now able to close the window he went down to get his phone thinking about what he was going to do. He had seen August a few months ago when he told him that he had started becoming wood again and time was moving forward in Storybrooke again.

He had debated then about going to Storybrooke himself but had changed his mind but now after breaking up with his girlfriend there wasn't much for him in Manhattan.

As much as he knew Emma wouldn't want to see him unless August had explained everything which he doubted very much. He knew he wanted to explain himself and see her again, there was also the problem of his father if he went to Storybrooke he knew he would encounter him again and that was the last thing he wanted to do. There was a small hope that his father had changed since he abandoned him and let him go through the portal alone but that hope faded almost instantly.

He went back up to his apartment after getting his phone, he looked back at the dream catcher picking it up and trying to work out which he wanted more, to see Emma or to avoid his father. Deciding on the first he picked up his phone and dialled the number he had for August waiting for it to ring he placed the dreamcatcher back.

"Hello," He heard August say into the phone.

"August it's Neal," He said to him.

"Ah, so I assume you have received my postcard." He said on the other side of the phone. August didn't realise how hard it was to hold a phone while being wood but decided not to tell Neal about that predicament.

"I have and I've decided to come to Storybrooke myself," He says.

"Emma won't want to see you," August said.

He thought about maybe deciding to tell him about Henry, but he thought that was a conversation Neal needed to have with Emma if they had one.

"Well abandoning her wasn't my idea!" Neal exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"Your father is looking for you," August said, changing the subject trying to persuade him to not come, as August knew how much Neal would not want to see his father if he could avoid it.

"Well he can keep looking I'm coming for Emma, not him." Neal said before adding, "nothing you say is going to make me change my mind so either help me by sending me directions or I'll find my own way!" Neal said before hanging up.

He had abandoned her once due to August he wasn't going to let August stop him just because his father wanted him, he had made his decision he was going to Storybrooke.

* * *

With August

August sighed when he realised that Neal had hung up on him, well it seemed that Neal was still very annoyed with him about what happened with Emma. How did Neal expect him to give him directions when he had hung up on him?

He hoped that when Neal did get to Storybrooke, because there was no chance of him not coming that he would be able to get Emma to talk to him before Neal's father found out that the he was in town. If not then he didn't know if Neal would be able to work it out with Emma as he knew how much Emma hated being lied too.

* * *

I have already planned how I am going to do this so if there is an episode you want to know a bit about how I'm changing it give me the episode and I will give you hints. Please Review.


	2. We Are Both

**For this chapter it starts at the end of the episode because Neal doesn't come into Storybrooke till the end of the episode. I wasn't entirely sure how to write him involved with the episode although starting from the next episode he will start to be involved more.**

 **3rd Person from Neal's POV**

Neal had been driving around Maine for a while now and he wasn't exactly sure August had gave him the right directions but also knew that getting into Storybrooke was not the easiest thing to do according to August apart from Emma, he had been the only person to ever enter Storybrooke.

He was sure he had already been down this road but stopped when he realised he must be near, when he saw someone mysteriously appear in the road. He watched what was happening and the guy vanished again he again assumed back into Storybrooke.

 **Later**

For the next few hours he decided to wait and contemplate what he would say to Emma when he saw her and God forbid his father if he saw him first. He also didn't want to drive straight through just in case something was happening inside the town, he didn't really want to run someone over that wouldn't make a great first impression deciding to now venture though. He thought about everything back in the Enchanted Forest and Neverland despite how much it hurt to bring back the memories.

He felt a wave of something as he got back to Storybrooke assuming it was magic. He continued driving down the road and noticed a black car going in the opposite direction. At a small glance he noticed that it was his father, Rumplestiltskin or whatever he went by here. Hopefully that would the last time he saw him for a while.

As he reached the main town he noticed that it seemed to be a wreck as if an earthquake had hit but knowing he hadn't heard of any recently he assumed it was someone with magic's doing or even something. He parked his car hoping it would be safe and started walking to what seemed to be an Inn.

He stopped, noticing the yellow bug smiling slightly at the fact that Emma kept it. His thoughts were broken when he heard two people coming out what looked like a diner talking about him, he turned round to see who was talking.

"Henry, who's that?" The older guy asked the young boy.

"I don't know he must be new to town now that everything's changed," The young boy said.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to him." He said going over to where Neal was, "excuse me may I talk to you?" he asked Neal.

"Yeah, who are you?" Neal asked wanting to know who he was talking to.

"David Nolan acting Sheriff but we don't get many visitors here," The person Neal now knew as David said.

"Neal Cassidy," he said hoping Emma had never mentioned his name, "I'm an old friend of Emma Swan's when I heard she was in town I decided to pay her a visit."

"Well Emma isn't here right now," David told him with his face frowning as if something was wrong, "Granny's has some space open so you could stay there, if you want to." David told him.

"Thanks," Neal nodded heading into Granny's.

With David and Henry

As Neal left into Granny's he went back over to Henry "Has Emma ever mentioned someone by the name of Neal?" He asked.

"No she hasn't, but I could see if I could find August since he was also friends with Emma and ask him." Henry offered he was inquisitive as to find out who this guy was.

"No don't worry, we don't need him getting suspicious let's focus on trying to get Emma back first then we can find out who he is." David said looking back at the diner.

 **So Neal has met Charming/David and has seen his son hope you enjoyed sorry this chapter wasn't very good but Neal is now in Storybrooke. Please Review**


	3. Lady of the lake

**Chapter 3**

 **Lady of the Lake**

David had told Henry to go to school but being the inquisitive boy that he was he wanted to know more about the stranger that had arrived the previous day before going up to Granny's he noticed Paige/Grace alone.

"Hey Paige," Henry said giving her a faint smile they had been friends in school.

"Hey Henry," she smiled "why are you not a school?" She asked not in school herself.

"The new stranger in town I want to find out about him. You?" Henry said with a shrug.

"I'm still looking for my father, he hasn't come to look for me yet." Paige said.

Henry frowned "I'll talk to him later since he kind of owes us." Henry said before leaving to sneak up to Granny's.

He reached Granny's and had gone up to the rooms noticing the stranger his name was Neal he thought heading into his room.

"Excuse me?" Henry said catching up with him Neal looked over at Henry.

"Why aren't you at school?" Neal asked.

In reply Henry gave a shrug "my teachers not around so I came here."

"You don't know me kid I could be a pervert," He said echoing the words that Emma said when they first met.

"You could be, but why would you say that if you were." Henry asked.

"You're not going to leave even if I want you too," Neal sighed.

"Nope," Henry said with a smile.

Neal let Henry inside, Henry decided to introduce himself "I'm Henry I saw you last night talking to my… the acting Sheriff." Henry said changing what he said quickly.

"I arrived last night after being told by a mutual friend that Emma was in town," Neal explained it was the truth even if August wasn't a friend.

"Why aren't you in contact with my Mum anymore?" Henry asked which made Neal freeze.

Emma had a kid he looked quite young, Neal wanted to ask how old he was but he had a sinking feeling he knew already.

"This friend came to me and told me she had to be alone for her future," Neal explained when he was able to speak again.

"He explained this town and you believed?" Henry asked adding up that this stranger not only knew his mother but knew about the curse also.

"He told me about the curse yes and I believed him because I was from there also," Neal told Henry.

He knew it would come out eventually and to someone he hoped didn't speak with his father too often.

"Who were you?" He asked.

Henry Had brought the book with him and gave it to him there were only a few people he hadn't connected yet.

Neal found a page with a pre dark one version of his father and him before showing Neal "I was Baelfire," Neal said to which Henry nodded.

"But you don't want to see your father, you don't think he deserves to see you." Henry said to witch neal gave a faint smile.

"I wouldn't want to see him even if he did." Neal explained knowing Rumple wanted to see him.

"Did you know my dad Emma hasn't told me much about him apart from that they met in a diner and he was a fireman." Henry said.

Neal raised an eyebrow getting more suspicious that Henry might be his which made him regret letting her go to jail even more. "How old are you?" He asked him.

"I'm 11." Henry said to which he nodded Emma could tell him the truth herself it wasn't up to him.

"Yeah I knew your father I worked in the diner with her." He said keeping with Emma's lie. To which Henry smiled being able to talk to someone while Emma was gone.

Henry left soon after and as promised had gone to find Jefferson and told him to go to Paige before being found by his Gramps who then took him to school he didn't tell him anything about what he had found out from Neal about his past but could be found later that night reading Baelfire's story.

Meanwhile that night Neal had taken the word about fathers and this new found son to heart and had gone for a walk he hadn't realised he had stopped outside Mr Gold or his father's shop until it was too late.

"Excuse me are you just looking or is there something you want?" He heard his father's voice and froze turning to see but before being able to speak he heard the voice again.

"You're the stranger that came into town yesterday." His father said recognising him from when he went to the town line.

"Yeah, sorry I was just lost in my thoughts," Neal said unsure what to say he didn't want to talk to him and now seeing him made it worse.

"Well I'm sure I will see you around I'm Mr Gold." He said at least he now knew what to call him.

"Neal Cassidy I'm sorry again," Neal said before leaving He had learnt about Henry today he needed to talk to August before he spoke to his father.

 **An important chapter and a lot happened Neal now knows He left Emma pregnant although he does not know Henry was adopted and has spoken to his father. Henry also thinks he has someone to talk to about his father other than Emma please tell me what you think and if too much happened but since this episode had a lot about fathers I decided to place it here. I Relised After writing it that i missed the whole plot with him finding Regina's vault but image that happening after speaking with Jefferson in the show.**

 **The next Episode is The crocodile where Neal Meets Belle.**


	4. The Crocodile

A few days had gone by since meeting Henry and talking with his father and despite asking Henry not to say anything people now knew he was from the Enchanted forest and that he was a friend of Emma's although he had not yet told anyone who exactly he was or how. He had tried working out who people were as he got to know them and Henry had told him some.

He had gone to down the Diner and was sitting eating a burger at lunch alone when a young woman who seemed to be slightly stressed came over "do you mind if I join you" The female asked to which Neal nodded "sure"

"I'm Belle " She said giving a faint smile Neal though for a moment thinking to who Belle could be in the Enchanted forest and the only Belle he could think was from Beauty and the Beast. The Beast he assumed may be his father.

"Neal "he said wondering if she was okay "are you alright excuse me for asking"

She gave a shrug "I don't know if you met him but do you know Mr Gold" Belle asked knowing Neal was a stranger to the town

"I know him" Neal gave a frown having a feeling his assumptions were correct.

"well we're together but I don't trust him he won't tell me why he brought Magic back or what he's doing" she frowned "maybe you should get a job take your mind off him" Neal said unsure what to make of her predicament since the fact his father had magic was the reason he hated him/

"I don't know what there is There's nothing for people who like books" She said at which point the Waitress Ruby came over and said "you know there's a library it wasn't used during the curse but I'm sure it would be okay for you" She said

"There you go" Neal said before getting up to leave "I'll see you around" He said to both Ruby and Belle.

The next day he had heard about what had happened in the mines to Belle with Her father and his and headed to the library to talk to her there He Walked inside and saw her sorting some books out "Hey Belle" He said giving her a small smile

"Neal what are you doing here" Belle asked giving him a smile

"I Heard what happened in the mines I wanted to see how you were" Neal said hoping she was okay

"I'm fine thanks for coming to see me though" Belle said putting the book down and walking over

"That's good I heard that your father tried to send you over the town line why would he do that if you don't mind be asking" Neal asked hoping not to be intrusive

"He wanted me to forget everything about my time in the enchanted forest specifically about Rumple" She said now knowing how much her father hated that relationship

"How is everything with him last you said you had a fight" Neal asked he was interested as to how this girl liked her father unless which he doubted he had been softened by her

"Were good he saved me but he was also honest about the reason he had brought magic back since he wants to find his son" Belle said which made Neal inwardly flinch of course his father was looking for him and maybe being in storybrooke was a good idea since his father wouldn't expect him to already be in town

"Well I'm glad your okay" he said before leaving now relising he had to be more weary of his father if he was looking for him.

 **Neal has now met his future step mother and has learnt that his father is looking for him.**

 **sorry its late. My beta never sent me the chaper back so this is unbetad if anyone wants to please pm me**


	5. The Doctor

.Neal wasn't sure what exactly brought him to therapy but had decided to speak to Archie Hopper who he had found out was Jiminy Cricket in his land, which he guess made sense.

"Neal Cassidy right?" He asked as Neal walked inside the Therapist office

"Yes that's right." Neal nodded as he sat opposite

"So why did you come to see me? I can understand people who were here when the curse was here, however you're an outsider" Archie asked him

"I assume you have heard I am not a complete outsider?" Neal asked otherwise he would need to explain several more things then he needed to

"I have heard that you are originally from the same world as everyone else and were acquainted with Miss Swan previously." He told Neal to whom he nodded. Neal paused for a moment

"I'm worried that like my father I abandoned my son without realizing I even had one." Neal said it had been on his mind since he had seen Henry he had left Emma in jail to have a baby maybe if he hadn't let August talk him into leaving they could be a family.

"I assume you have recently found your son which is why this has been brought up?" Archie asked thinking back to a recent session with Mr. Gold.

"I believe I have I can't be sure." Neal paused for a moment "Nothing I say will leave here correct."

"Unless I believe you are a danger to someone or yourself then no." Archie said raising an eyebrow slightly

"I believe my son to be Henry and my father is Rumpelstiltskin." Neal said. It felt weird telling someone the truth but at the same time he needed to get it out there.

"You're worried about telling Henry the truth." Archie asked not exactly surprised by either revelation especially remembering what Mr. Gold had told him previously.

"Emma has told him a different story of who his father is and I don't want Henry to hate Emma for lying even though I understand why she lied." Neal said with a frown.

"And why did you leave Emma in the first place?" Archie asked. Neal waned to say simply because August made him but he knew the real reason was his father.

"I didn't want to face my father after everything he did." Neal admitted.

"So your fear stopped you staying with Emma?" Archie asked to which Neal nodded.

"My advice is to talk to them and get to know Henry and see if there is a chance of forgiving your father you don't have to tell them who you are." He said.

Neal Nodded before getting up. "Thank you Dr Hopper." He said before leaving.

On his way out he accidently bumped into someone he had not yet met in town. "Sorry Ma'am" He said moving to the side of her.

She glared at him before saying, "You must be the new guy I've been hearing about. I'm Mayor Mills."

"Neal Cassidy. Sorry for bumping into you again" He said and she nodded before walking off in the direction he had come.

Later Chamming's POV

After the commotion at the stables with 'Daniel' he had taken Henry back home who had just gone to bed after eating and David was sorting some things out unsure what he should do, when he heard a knock on the door. He went over and answered noticing the guy he had briefly met. "Mr. Nolan, I hope you didn't mind me coming this late." He said

"Its fine, I wasn't doing much anyway." David said honestly with a shrug. He was unsure why this guy would come to the house and how he even knew where he was.

"I wanted to see how Henry was. I heard briefly about what happened at the stables." Neal said which got David to raise an eyebrow.

"Not that it's really your business but he's fine." David said quickly hoping Neal would just go away now but he didn't seem to want to, instead he gave a sigh as if contemplating something.

"I think it does concern me. If I've worked my math out right, I believe I'm Henrys father." He said to which David raised an eyebrow at this. This was the man that left her pregnant, the one that's closed her off to others. David's fatherly instincts came through causing him to punch Neal.

 **Sorry for the lateness but I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this chapter. Hope you all like it. Now David Knows who Neal is and Neal will have a lot of explaining to do in the next chapter which just so happens to be Tallahassee.**


	6. Tallahassee

Neal rubbed his cheek after David punched him "I guess I Deserved that." He said

"You left Emma pregnant and in jail." David said giving him a glare.

"Trust me If I had known she was pregnant I wouldn't have left her." Neal admitted "No one should grow up fatherless." He said thinking of his father. He paused momentarily before adding "If you want I can explain everything."

"That may be useful." David said quite sternly

"She was 17 when we met as you probably already know and I had been in the land without magic for around 15 years. I had stolen a car from this guy and while I was sleeping in it Emma stole it." He said not mentioning that it was the yellow bug she still had.

"For a few months, we just did a simple Bonnie and Clyde act stealing small things and one night we went to this hotel…"

"I do not need to hear of Henry's conception." David said with a raised eyebrow

"Right. Sorry." Neal said. He knew he didn't want to tell the rest of the story but had to

"A few weeks later, I had found a wanted poster for my arrest back before we had met." Neal paused seeing his reaction. "I had stolen some watches from a drunk." He explained loosely. "I told Emma about this and she planned to steal them back from where I had hidden them and we were going to sell them."

"This was why she was arrested?" David said slightly annoyed.

"Sort of?" "Once we had gone to get the watches, I gave her one and told her where to meet me later. I then went to sell the watches however I was cornered by August, who at first I just though was some random guy, but he knew who I was." He paused noticing David was about to talk.

"Speaking of, who were you in the enchanted forest?" Neal hoped he wouldn't have to explain this but decided since he was being honest, he would semi explain who he was.

"My name was Baelfire." "I guess I'm connected to the Peter Pan story the most." As much as he hated Pan, he hated his father and knew others also hated him more.

David nodded he didn't know anything about Pan so let him continue.

"He explained to me about Emma's destiny and I freaked out being scared of facing my past so I tipped off the cops to where she would be." Neal said. He hated telling this part the most.

"Wait so you just let her go to jail?" David said angrily.

"Yes but I regretted it straight away." "I wanted to find her and tell her the truth but August wouldn't let me so I left her the car and the money I got from the watches, but seeing this place I'm assuming she didn't get the money." Neal said.

David had enough of this. "I think you should go." He said. Neal nodded getting up. As he was about to leave, they heard Henry screaming from his room!

 **Sorry this chapter was basically the same as the Episode. I also have a poll up to see which stories you want me to update first**


	7. Child of the moon

**This episode was hard since I have only seen this one once so had quite a bit of rewatching to do. Hope you enjoy. Also I know I skip past bits (even when Neal is there) but just assume they happen as normal**

Neal was at Granny's drinking a cocoa. It had been a few days since He had told David or Charming about the fact he thought he was Henry's father however he had left soon after Henry's nightmare. David had explained that they believed it to be due to the sleeping curse he had previously been under.

Neal in some ways didn't want to get too close to Henry before Emma arrived back since he knew Emma had first lied and also wouldn't want him around. As he was sitting there, a crowd seemed to enter the small diner. He noticed the dwarves, David, the person he assumed to be the blue fairy since he felt like he recognized her and of course Henry.

"Hey." He heard Henry said as he sat next to him.

"Hey Henry, What's going on?" Neal asked noticing his smile.

"The dwarves think they've found a way to bring back Mum and Gran soon." Henry said enthusiastically.

"That's great!" Neal said. He was happy but also worried since he knew how much Emma probably hated him and knew that conversation was certainly going to be an interesting one.

"You two probably have a lot to catch up on don't you." Henry asked to which Neal nodded.

"More then you know." Neal said before asking "How are your nightmares?"

"There okay." Henry shrugged with a frown.

"Your cocoa." Red said giving it to Henry before going out to the back.

"I don't suppose you've spoke to your father yet." Henry asked being inquisitive and changing the subject.

"Not yet although I've been told he's looking for me." Neal sighed at that moment he noticed David coming back over.

"Who's looking for you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter." Neal said not wanting to explain anything else to David.

"You sure I am the sheriff after all." David said to which Neal shook his head.

"Its fine anyway you have good news I hear." Neal said regarding the fact Emma and Snow (he hadn't learnt her Storybrooke name yet), might be able to come back.

"Well fingers crossed." David nodded before following Ruby and Granny out.

"I'll see you around." Neal said getting up and heading towards the door.

The next morning David had been asked to look for Ruby/Red and Neal had decided to head up since he had assumed Henry might be alone so went to the apartment and knocked.

"Hello." someone said as they opened the door.

He took a few moments trying to work out who the women was "Mayor Mills."

"Please Regina is fine, Neal wasn't it?" She asked to which he nodded. "Why are you here? If you need the sheriff I'm afraid he's not here." She said. Neal had worked out that this was most likely the evil queen not that the fact intimidated him at all.

"I was actually here see Henry, since I had heard David wasn't around." Neal admitted.

"What concern is my son to you?" She asked sternly and this confused him.

"You're son I thought he was Emma's?" Neal said missing the obvious.

"I'm his adoptive mother but as I said what is your concern over him?" Regina asked not exactly thrilled this stranger was here. He sighed thinking about whether he should tell her and realized either way she would probably find out.

"It my concern because… "He paused making sure Henry was asleep. "Because I'm his father."

"I thought you had no idea about him." Regina said remembering her conversation about him when she met Emma the first time.

"I didn't, not till I came here to find Emma. This was what I went to see Archie about and my past in the enchanted forest but mainly about Henry and Emma."

Regina nodded "I assume Henry doesn't know this." She asked.

"No, Emma has lied to him about me, on good reason, he just thinks I'm a friend of his father's and of Emma's."

She nodded about to speak when they heard Henry waking from another nightmare.

Regina had called Gold much to Neal's discomfort but it had soon shown that it had been the best idea.

"What's the price since there's always one with you." Regina said after his father had made Henry a necklace to control his nightmares.

"For a house call you would have to owe me a favor." He said

"Can't you just give it to Henry for his sake." Regina asked.

"Now why would I do th…" Rumple started before being interrupted. As much as he didn't want to tell him the truth if it helped his son, he would.

"I can make you a deal." Neal said to which Regina looked confused.

"Now what could a friend of Miss Swan have for me?" Rumple asked startled, he hadn't realized that he was even in the room.

"Knowledge of your son's whereabouts." Neal said watching his father's reaction which was a mix of pleased and wariness.

"If you do truly have that knowledge then meet me in my shop tonight." Rumple said watching Neal carefully before giving Henry the necklace before leaving.

"Do you have that knowledge?" Regina asked knowing if he didn't it would be unlikely that he would be seen again.

"I do. When I came to this world, he came the same time as me and we were friends." He half lied.

"He's told me." Henry said with a shrug.

Neal gave him a small smile before fearing the night that would be ahead of him.

 **I know in the episode he gave Henry the necklace for free but I wanted Rumple to find his son sooner than in the series. With Regina there I want her try and work it out herself hence why Neal admitted he was Henry's father. A separate chapter with Neal, rumple and Belle will be coming in a separate chapter. Also I have planned till mid season 5 so if there is an episode you want to know how I'm planning it just ask.**


	8. Talk

As Neal had promised, he had arrived at his father's shop. As much as he knew he had to, he dreaded telling his father who he was, "Mr. Cassidy" he heard Rumple say as he walked inside " I do hope you weren't playing games with me." He said sternly.

"I made a deal with you, something I hoped I'd never have to do." Neal said remembering how his last deal went.

"So tell me then, where is Baelfire." Rumple asked stepping in front of him.

"In town already." Neal admitted.

"You're lying!" "You're not in a position to lie to me!" Rumple said, stepping back. He wanted to believe this man but at the same time he didn't because he hoped he would come and see him if was around.

"Trust me I know not to play games with you." Neal said, glad that his father hadn't worked out whom he was.

"You don't... "Rumple started, before working it out "Bae?" He said, putting his hand out towards him.

Neal nodded but didn't say anything. "You came back for me?" Rumple smiled hopefully.

"I came back to see Emma it was just unfortunate that she was the savior of this town."

"You still came back knowing I was here which means a part of you wanted to see me." Rumple said, trying to push himself as he said it.

"I don't want to see you anymore then I have." "When you chose magic over me you know what I saw, you letting go of my hand as I fell though the portal!" "I saw that whenever I closed my eyes for years." Neal said with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry but I regretted letting go of your hand." "There was no greater pain then losing you!" Rumple said, moving back behind the counter.

"Try abandonment!" Neal snapped back.

Rumple looked down knowing the pain of that also but deciding not to tell.

"I have one last question?" Rumple said, mentioning something that had bothered him, "why tell me your here now?" "What importance does Miss Swan's son have that you decided to tell me who you are now?"

"I was a friend of Emma before I learnt of her destiny." "I merely want to be on her good side when she returns." Neal said, trying to understand his father

"Right of course." He said, not quite believing him before going to get something from his safe.

"Now if it's alright I would like to leave." Neal said, not wanting to be there.

"Of course, however as much as I know you do not forgive me I hope that one day you can, (Neal scoffed at this) which is why I'm giving you this." Rumple than unwrapped his dagger.

"You're giving me your dagger?" Neal said, shocked because he hadn't expected him to give him something that held his power.

"We're in the land without magic it means nothing here." Neal remembered. Rumple nodded, glad he knew this and he wasn't going to end up betrayed like with August.

"Now since I brought magic to Storybrook;(Neal rolled his eyes at this) it can be used as it was in the Enchanted Forest."

"So you're giving it to me to control you."

"No because I trust you and I know there are people who might want it."

Neal nodded taking it before putting it inside his jacket. "It doesn't mean I trust you. Papa." He said before turning around to leave.


End file.
